1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. These connectors electrically connect an adaptor board to a main circuit board (main board) where it is necessary to convert the coarse pad arrangement of one with a fine pad arrangement of the other through the use of an interposer board. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical connector using isotropic conductive elastomers on both sides of a modified printed circuit (PC) board to ensure good electrical contact while freeing the PC board for the ability to route traces on the interface sides of the PC board.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,587 to Weiss et al. (the '587 patent) relates to an electrical connector using an anisotropic conductive elastomer (ACE). The ACE is provided in sheet form and conducts electricity in the z axis on a consistent pitch over the entire surface of the conducting region. This prevents the device in the '587 patent from having the ability to route conducting traces on the interface sides of the adaptor board and the main board.